


and girl i'll give you everything you need

by plinys



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: “I've never done this before-”“What? Had sex,” Siren asks, with a sort of mocking twist to her lips.





	and girl i'll give you everything you need

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the sin y'all (and blame zoe for enabling me on twitter)

“I've never done this before-”

“What? Had sex,” Siren asks, with a sort of mocking twist to her lips. 

And god, she's frustrating. 

More than that, she knows just the ways to move and just the right things to say to push all of Dinah’s buttons. It's annoying usually, when they're standing on opposite sides in an abandoned warehouse or during a firefight. 

It was one of the many reasons why this had felt inevitable.

Dinah rarely did long term relationships, had more commitment issues that she could count, and her last few relationships had ended… Badly.

Hate sex, aggressive one night stands, after pent up frustrations got to be too much, was much more her style.

The only problem was that normally it was a  _ guy _ that she was letting press her into the nearest flat surface while she ran her nails down his bare back and kissed with bite to it.

While Siren frustrated her to no end, such that Dinah couldn't help but think that the best way to shut her up would be to kiss that smug mouth of hers, the truth was that she had never done  _ this  _ before.

Not exactly.

“With a woman,” Dinah corrects.

It feels like a confession. Like something almost too intimate to tell Siren - especially considering the other woman was still technically her… Enemy? Fuck buddy? Rival? Lover?

But it feels necessary all the same. 

This isn't the first time they've kissed (that had happened over a week ago, in a dark alleyway, in the middle of a fight) far from it. But it was the first time they'd gotten this far, a scattered collection of clothing abandoned on Dinah’s floor, Siren in nothing but her panties, arched over Dinah as she has been pressing kisses, the sharp kind that would leave bruises tomorrow along Dinah’s neck and collarbone. 

Something which she's stopped doing now, her lips a faint brush against the side of Dinah’s neck for a moment, before she props herself up properly to look down at her.

It's hard to focus on why this had seemed like a bad idea with Siren above her, her hair falling just so as the block the rest of the world out, so that the only thing that Dinah can focus on is the  _ curious  _ expression on her face.

“Never?” 

“Never,” Dinah confirms, wondering why her cheeks seemed warmer at the admission, a flush of something more than just embarrassment. 

Siren seems to consider that for a moment.

Biting down on her bottom lip and looking so  _ normal  _ for once that Dinah feels caught off guard. As though this isn't the infamous Black Siren perched above her, but rather just any other woman. 

She's beautiful.

She's always been beautiful.

And to be honest, it's not like Dinah had never noticed how beautiful she, or any other woman for that matter, was. It was just that before Siren there had never been an impulse to act on it. 

Dinah tells her that. The words spilling over. A mess of thoughts that jumbled together. That just end in her blurting out, “You're beautiful.”

Siren grins down at her, “I know,” before kissing Dinah again.

She likes this, likes being kissed by Siren, even if she would never admit it out loud. There's something about the other woman's lips, soft against hers, fitting just right. Coupled with the way she moves her hands - pressing down in just the right way, ghosting of hands along her sides, or tightening in her hair to hold her in place - as if she knows every way Dinah likes to be touched without Dinah ever having to explain herself. One would almost think that they've done this before, with the way Siren knows just how to work her up, though she supposed that just comes from experience.

An experience that Dinah had lacked the opportunity to try up until now.

“Fuck me,” Dinah says, when they break apart for air. Siren’s already moved to suck another bruise onto the side of Dinah’s neck - another that she won't be able to explain to the team tomorrow. “Please, I need you to-”

“You don't want me to take it slow,” Siren says, teasing, but there's an undercurrent of something. And it hits Dinah suddenly that if she asked Siren to go slowly, even though they were technically kind of enemies and this was supposed to be hate sex, that she would. Beneath the mocking tone there was something real there, something Dinah was pointedly ignoring. “Be gentle with you for your  _ first time _ ?”

Dinah’s hands which are resting against Siren’s hips, pull her close her, needing something, some sort of contact between them, some sort of pressure to relieve her want and  _ need  _ for Siren that is only becoming more and more pressing as time goes on.

“Fuck me,” she repeats again because that's what she needs.

That's what she's needed for a while, since this all began in an alleyway with a rushed angry kiss that seems like a lifetime ago.

When Siren kisses her, she lets her take control, doesn't fight for dominance as she usually would because this - what they're doing next - is beyond Dinah’s range of experience and she wants it done right.

She wants to feel Siren.

All of her.

The touch that is on Dinah’s skin is feather soft, for all Siren’s tease of taking it slow, for a moment she seems actually inclined too. The hand that Siren isn't using to support herself ghosts along the inside of Dinah’s thigh tracing higher and higher upwards until it's almost where she wants before stopping to pinch at the inside of her thigh.

When Dinah gasps in surprise, Siren uses that advantage to deepen the kiss. Distracting her so thoroughly with her mouth that Dinah almost doesn't notice at first the fingers pressing against her folds, pressing up inside of her, until the pressure is there and she gasps out, turning her head away from Siren’s kiss as she struggles to breathe properly.

“I need- I know.”

“I know,” Siren cuts her off. 

And she does, true to her word. It’s not like any man has ever touched her before, rough fingers warming her up before they thrust inside of her. Siren is something else, working Dinah’s body carefully, with familiarity, knowing just where to move and just where to press so that it becomes hard for Dinah to focus on anything other than Siren’s touch. 

She tries to, tries to feel her heart pounding rapidly in her chest, her blood rushing to her face, a burning sensation that spreads across her whole body. All the sensations overwhelming to the point that she’s not certain that she’s ever felt like this before.

She’s had sex certainly, but none of them were Siren.

None of them were - “I’m so fucking - Laurel, please-”

“Dinah,” Siren cuts her off, pausing in her motions of making her undone, as she says, “Call me Dinah.”

If Dinah was in a clearer state of mind, she might have fought against that, pointed out that that was also  _ her  _ name and that they were going to have to find some other  _ compromise  _ for this whole name situation. Especially if this happened again. 

And oh - when Siren crooked her fingers like that - Dinah wanted nothing more than for this to happen again. 

But she’d long since lost that state of mind. 

So, she tries again, “Dinah, please, I’m close, I’m-”

“I know,” Siren says again, that same smug tone. The one that Dinah usually can’t stand, but in this case fine that she really doesn’t mind. “Come for me, baby girl.”

It doesn’t take much after that. 

A few more thrusts of Siren’s fingers  _ just so  _ before it all comes crashing down. 

When she falls over the edge, it overwhelms her, Dinah arching up off of the couch, pulling Siren to her for a sloppy kiss, more to cut off the name that nearly feel from her own lips again - more a need to feel as much of Siren as possible, as she loses herself to it all. 

She’s still holding onto Siren when she comes back to herself, distantly aware of Siren removing her fingers from inside of her - Dinah watches through pleasure fogged eyes as Siren slips the fingers that had been inside Dinah moments before between her lips, sucking down on them just for a second.

It's one of the hottest things that Dinah has ever seen.

“Fuck, if you’re going to keep doing that-” 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Siren replies, popping her fingers out of her mouth, though they linger there pressed up against her lower lip as she looks down at Dinah, “I’m getting you off at least five more times tonight.” 

She can feel it already, her body responding to the suggestion, a small noise of want slipping past her lips.

A noise that Dinah will deny later.

But in the moment, she can’t bring herself to care, not when Siren kisses her again, hands already sliding back down the curve of Dinah’s body with purpose as she moves to make her words true. 

If this was what being with a woman was like, Dinah was certain that she could get used to this. 

“Only five,” Dinah says, proud of herself for how her voice manages to remain steady in spite of this. 

“Well, I always did like a challenge.”

  
  



End file.
